Dollhouse
by Isla-Robin-295
Summary: When Chase, Cody, and Chief Burns die in an accident, their family is shattered and everything goes downhill. With everyone turning to illegal substances for relief, Blades is left stuck in the middle. And when Heatwave starts abusing him he begins to wonder if he'll ever find help. Set after season 2. AU in the fact that Frankie and Doc don't know about the bots. Warnings inside.
1. The Beginning

**A\N Why am I writing angst here when I hate it? I have no idea. Heard the song 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez a few weeks ago and thought 'hey, I could make a fic with this' so here we are. **

**Warning: contains substance abuse, physical abuse, character death, an OC and horrible writing. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: don't own TFRB, if I did I would know more about their anatomy wouldn't I? In fact I know next to nothing about their race or homeworld. Perhaps you'll enlighten me?**

**Disclaimer part 2: I don't own the song Dollhouse either.**

**Guide:**

Normal : normal

_Italics: song lyrics_

In between slashes: /_echoed lyrics/_

**Okay that should be it, on with the fic!**

Blades P.O.V

'_Hey girl, Open the walls, play with your dolls._

_We'll be a perfect family.'_

I think its been a month since they left us. I don't really keep track of time these days.

I don't sleep anymore either. I keep seeing it happening over and over again.

The accident I mean.

The one that killed them.

Chase, Cody, The Chief.

Their all dead.

'_When you turn away, is when we really play._

_You don't hear me when I say'_

Everyone's different now. I don't even recognise them.

Boulder and Graham? They started burning this plant thingy. I don't know what it is but they act really weird when they breathe the smoke. They just laugh and yell strange things before passing out.

'_Mom. Please wake up. Dad's with a slut._

_And your son is smoking cannabis'_

It scares me.

The doctor people took Dani away when Kade found her lying on the floor covered in red energon. Kade blamed me for it, he said 'I should of been there for her'. I tried too be but she wouldn't talk to me! She kept saying horrible things then storming off. What else was I supposed to do but let her cool off? I never thought she'd do that.

Kade tried to hurt me but Heatwave said 'I was his'. Then he attacked me. When i screamed at him to stop he bent my rotor in half and left me lying there. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_'No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens._

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen...'_

I saw Kade drinking foul smelling stuff with these mean looking people, the way he acted reminded me of when Heatwave drinks high grade. Did I mention he does that now? Chase would never allow it but he's gone now...

I guess they all are in their own way...

Optimus called to check in.

Heatwave didn't tell him.

And the mayor still expects us to go on rescues.

No one knows what's happening down here...

_'Places, places, get in your places,_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces,_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains'_

The funeral was last week. We couldn't really give Chase a proper burial, but at least Cody and Chief got one.

I cried when we got back to the firehouse. Its so hard pretending to be a machine when all you want to do is ball your optics out.

_'Picture, picture, smile for the picture,_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains._

_**D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E**_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_**/D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E**_

_I see things that nobody else sees/'_

Heatwave and Kade have started fighting. When their drunk they try to hurt each other.

I stopped Heatwave after he smashed Kade's leg. We're stronger than the humans, I didn't want Kade's blood to be on his hands.

I can't put down my visor anymore, Heatwave broke it. I feel scared to go out in public now.

_'Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

_Ha! You're blinded by her jewlery'_

Its because of Boulder's sane moments that I even get my rations. Heatwave converts almost everything into high grade.

But he can't push around Boulder the way he does with me. Boulder's too strong.

He never has time to fix my rotor or visor though. I wish I knew how to do it myself. I wish I was strong enough to stop Heatwave hurting me. Boulder stuck up for me once. The moment he left, Heatwave attacked. I have a huge dent in my side now. I don't understand why he's doing this! I'm his friend!

'_When you turn your back, she pulls out a flask_

_And forgets his infidelity'_

Kade and Haley broke up. She caught him with another girl. He found a way to blame it on me. I can add a large gash in my lower leg to my repertoire of injuries. I guess I'm lucky it didn't bleed.

I thought about blowing our cover and asking Frankie or Doc for help. The moved away to the mainland.

'_Uh oh, she's coming to the attic_

_Plastic, go back to being plastic'_

I was taught to ask for help if I needed it. But who can I ask now? When I tried to call Optimus, Heatwave shattered my hood. It still hurts.

_'No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen...'_

I don't know what to do. Everyone thinks everything is my fault, Heatwave keeps hitting me, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

'_Places, places, get in your places,_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces,_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture,_

_Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains._

_**D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E**_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_**/D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E**_

_I see things that nobody else sees/'_

I clutch tightly to my dollie. You know the one Priscilla dropped down the well? I kept it.

Its the only friend I have left

'_**Hey girl,**__ /hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl/_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls,_

**We'll be a perfect family.**_'_

I feel so alone...

_'Places, places, get in your places,_

_Throw on your dresses and put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains'_

I can hear footsteps...

_'Picture, picture, smile for the picture,_

_Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains'_

I can hear the whirring of the elevator...

'_**D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E**_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

_**/D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E**_

_I see things that nobody else sees/_

Heatwave is home.

**A\N Dun dun dun! Cliffy! Ooh I've actually scared myself with this ending. Actually the fact that I'm writing this scares me, I love these guys and I hate seeing them hurt and yet here we are. Don't worry more chapters are coming! (eventually) This is gonna be my big project and I don't plan on abandoning it! So tell me what you think, what needs working on and if you wanna see more.**

**P.S this fic will be more accurate if someone can explain to me more about the Cybertronians.**


	2. The Accident

**A\N Well well well, something must be up coz I never update this early! You un/lucky ducks! So I was expecting y'all to flame me for hurting Blades, but you actually liked it! It's actually really annoying typing his name coz I call him 'Zahkrii' in my head but whatever. Thank you to BlueStar19, S. , Witch08, ANIMELOVER69, TFAN Override and AgirlKILLEDu14 for faves and\or follows.**

**Replies to reviews;**

**S. : sorry, I'm not gonna pair them together. Thanks for the info tho. :)**

**Guest: ummm... Sorry I don't have any ghostly appearances planned. Someone will stick up for him tho! (eventually)**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, now, on with the fic!**

Blades P.O.V

I'm huddled in the corner of my room, terrified.

Heatwave is yelling my name, saying cruel things,

"Where are you hiding you %&*%& &%*£!" he shouts angrily, I whimper and curl into a ball when I see my door open. For some reason mine doesn't squeak like the one to the secret room.

"There you are you little %&£# ," he hisses, a dark, frightening glint in his optics.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean it!" I say frantically, I don't know why he's angry at me - again - but I'm scared.

"Power up! And energise!" he yells, bringing down the axe attached to his servo, I cry out as it slices into my left shoulder, energon gushing out.

"Please! Stop! You're hurting me!" I scream, bursting into tears.

"Not until you pay for what happened to Chase!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Liar! Everything is _You're. Fault!_" he shouts at me, before bashing my helm with the back of the blade,

"Please... Stop..." I whimper before the world goes black.

_\*flashback*/_

_"Blades, Boulder, Heatwave! Come in! I cant-"_

_A crashing sound, then static._

_"Dani?" I say uncertainly,_

_"We need to get there now!" she answers frantically, jamming my throttle forward._

_For once I don't complain - I'm too worried._

_**-BOOM-**_

_Silence fills the air before,_

_"DAD! CODY! We need to move now!" she cries out, piloting me herself, I'm too scared and shocked to move._

_We land in front of a blazing inferno, she quickly climbs out and I transform._

_I stare at the flames as she falls to her knees._

_We've been standing there for minutes when I hear Heatwave's siren, he skids to a halt before the blaze and snaps into action, spraying water on the fire._

_By the time Boulder arrives the fire is out._

_They run towards the wreckage with Dani, Graham and Kade following behind._

_I'm paralysed. I can't move._

_I hear Heatwave crying, a sound I've never heard before._

_I slowly walk towards them, as if I'm in a trance,_

_Chase is a mangled, melted wreck._

_There are two charred figures inside him. One big, one small._

_Kade is holding Dani, who is in hysterics._

_Heatwave is screaming and shaking Chase. Or what's left of him._

_Boulder is trembling, silent tears pouring down his face._

_"Please, no..." I whisper, falling to my knees._

_Chase is dead._

_The Chief is dead._

_Cody is dead._

_._

_._

_._

_And its all my fault._

_\*End Flashback*/_

I open my eyes, the world is spinning, the room is dark.

Then I remember.

I try to move my arm and panic when nothing happens.

I try again.

Slowly, painfully, I lift my arm. I have to really focus to shift it even an inch.

I let it fall to my side, and cry out when the movement sends shocks of pain darting up my left shoulder.

Using my right, good arm, I gently touch the wound, its mostly numb in the area but its stopped leaking.

I wonder how long I was out for.

I stand up and nearly black out when the dizziness hits, I close my optics and fight down the accompanying nausea.

When I recover I listen at the door - silence.

Maybe Heatwave is sleeping, maybe Boulder will help me.

-_BOOM-_

I cry out and hold my helm in my servos at the noise.

"Its just thunder, its just thunder..." I whisper to myself, over and over.

I hate thunder. It reminds me of the accident. Of how I didn't get there in time.

I wipe away my tears and push open the door, walking out on trembling legs, I head for Boulder's room.

I knock quietly.

He doesn't hear me.

"Boulder?" I say,

No answer.

I carefully open the door and look in.

He's passed out with Graham in his arms.

I want to wake him, but I'm too scared.

I walk dejectedly back to my room and lie down on the bed.

Everything hurts so bad.

I cry myself to sleep.

**A\N Well that happened. Just to make things clear I love all of these guys, I'm annoyingly incapable of hating them. Just so ya know. I was also gonna stick proper Cybertronian swears in there but since I only know one I've left you and your superior knowledge to fill in the blanks. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please PM me about any plot holes so I can plug them with kitten posters. Thanks for reading, please review, see ya soon.**


	3. A Strange Stranger

**A\N hello everyone! I can't believe I'm updating this early **_**again.**_** Something must be wrong with me... Anyways do you like the new cover? I made it on picollage! Haha, I like it, so I hope you will! Oh and, my OC is introduced in this chapter. For those who don't know, she's a vampiric battlemage from another world. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! I know she sounds horrible but she's not **_**that**_** bad. She is based of me after all! *looks at unreassured crowd* aww come on I'm not that terrible! Okay maybe I am but bear with okay?**

**Anywho, thanks to everyone for reading, on with the fic!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**AgirlKILLEDu14: thanks and ur welcome! Glad ur enjoying! :)**

Blades P.O.V

Someone is shaking me.

I flinch and pull away, "Please don't hurt me!" I beg.

I wake with a start. No ones there. It's just a dream.

I feel weak and dizzy, I wonder when was the last time I ate?

Climbing out of bed, I walk to the door, priding myself on not face planting.

Boulder's already there when I arrive at the storage room.

I approach cautiously, "Boulder?" I say,

"Here, drink up" he replies, tossing me an energon cube.

I fumble to catch it with my working arm.

"What happened to you?" he asks, gaze directed at my left arm, which is hanging limply by my side.

"I-" I pause, unsure if its safe to tell him.

I'm saved by the blaring of the alarms.

"Alright you sorry slackers, the mayor wants us at the autumn fair so get your tailpipes in gear!" Kades voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Come see me later Blades, and I'll fix you up" Boulder says with a smile, before walking to the garage exit.

"Yeah. Sure" I say nervously, last time he said that he completely forgot, so I doubt he'll remember this time. Why would he? I don't matter anymore. I wonder if I ever really did. And how am I supposed to get to this 'fair' if I can't fly? I guess I'll just walk and hope no one asks questions...

\*Le Timeskip*/

I feel so exposed standing out here... At least the crowd is focused on the mayor, who is giving some sort of terrible speech.

Wait a minute. There's someone staring at me. I wish my visor was still intact...

Izyi P.O.V

"I'm still new to this world but I'm pretty sure its customary to repair something when its broken" I mutter under my breath. Im too busy staring to notice the little boy standing beside me.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asks me.

I turn my illuminated gaze towards him, "Tell ya what, mal joor, you tell me what happened to that robot over by there and I'll tell you about my eyes. Sound fair?"

He thinks about this before replying, "Okay," he says "I don't know much, 'cept that there used to be four of them, but then one went away along with Chief Charlie an' Cody. I liked Cody, he was nice" the child tells me.

"Hmmm. Okay. But I'd their already one short, why aren't they fixin' that one?" I ask myself.

"I dunno... Maybe they don't know how?" the kid replies, clearly thinking I'm talking to him.

"Hmm, well thanks for sharing mal joor." I say, walking off.

"Hey! You didn't tell me 'bout your eyes!" he shouts after me. As soon as I'm out of his sight I teleport.

Blades P.O.V

The girl is speaking to some kid.

I think they're talking about me.

I'm scared, I wish they'd mind their own business.

She walks off, stands still, then slowly vanishes.

I panic. Is she working for Doctor Morocco? But he's in jail!

Maybe she's just a tourist. Maybe I'm overreacting. But tourists can't teleport!

I hold my breath to stop myself from hyperventilating.

She rejoins the crowd on the other side of the park a minute later.

Something's going on here. I can feel it.

What is she up to?

\*Back at the Firehouse*/

I'm the last to arrive again. That tends to happen when you have to walk.

I wonder where Boulder is. I mean, he said he'd fix me so its worth a shot right?

I head for his room and knock on the door, "Boulder?" I ask hesitantly.

I open the door.

"Blades! There you are! Care to join us?" Boulder laughs as I peer in.

"Ummm... I- I was h- hoping you could fix me now?" I stutter nervously.

"No Blades. Can't you see I'm busy?" he replies impatiently, his gaze turning hard.

"But I- "

"_I SAID NO!"_ he shouts angrily, his tone cold as ice.

I squeak and run away, slamming the door, in my hurry I don't notice Heatwave until I crash into his hard chassis. I fall to the floor.

"Okay, that's it!" he yells, pulling me up and spinning me around.

I scream as he grabs my injured shoulder, "Heatwave, stop!" I cry out.

He grins maliciously. I can smell the high grade on his breath.

"Shut up you little fragger!" he yells, pushing me to the floor and kneeling on my back.

He positions his servos on either side of the bend in my rotor.

I whimper in terror.

Then scream in agony as he snaps off the bottom half.

Heatwave laughs and walks away.

Waves of pain are coursing through my body.

It's making me nauseous.

Half processed energon surges from my mouth and onto the floor.

Grey fog covers my vision, before I can take it no more and the world goes black.

**A\N O.O I can not believe I just wrote that. I don't know if its canon or not but I believe his rotors are super sensitive and can either be used to cause great pleasure or great pain. Reckon its true? *mind strays to gutter* No! Bad /my name/! Sorry 'bout that. Either way I'm probably gonna lose all you readers now that Izyi's in the picture. But to be fair I warned you in chapter one that there would be an OC. Well, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review on your way out telling me how to improve!**

**Translations;**

**Mal joor: Dovahzul for 'little mortal'.**


	4. Bumblebee

**A\N Aaaand I realised earlier today that I'd written myself into a corner. So special thanks to my mum for helping me plot my way out. Now, this is when things should start to pick up a bit! In saying that I'm also completely dooommmeeed! Why, you ask? Coz I'm about to write a character I don't even know! So mass apologies if he's OOC! I also forgot to mention earlier that in this fic the bots don't have stasis pods. It wouldn't really fit in with the story. Anywho, thanks to everyone for reading, now on with the fic!**

**Guide: **

"Normal dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

/Bumblebee's dialogue/

**Replies to reviews:**

**AgirlKILLEDu14: Sorry, I've never seen G1 so I wouldn't know. But I've never seen signs of Blades being aggressive in TFRB... Maybe its coz he was trained as a land vehicle?**

**TFAN Override: glad you like it!**

\*At the Ark*/

No ones P.O.V

/You wanted to see me?/ Bumblebee asks his leader in a series of buzzes and clicks.

"Yes. I need you to visit the rescue bots in Griffin Rock"

/Sure thing. Is something going on there?/

"I do not know, but I fear something terrible has happened..."

/I'll head out in the morning then./

"That would be best."

\*Back on Griffin Rock*/

Izyi P.O.V

I'm gonna need to feed soon. Maybe there are some hikers in the woods to feed off.

'_This reminds me of the good old days' _I think, reminiscing. I'd slept in a cave back then too. When you don't have to worry about freezing they're surprisingly comfortable.

'_I need to get going'_

"Well," I say to myself, "Let's get going then."

I equip my armour and claymore using hammerspace, then head off into the woods.

Blades P.O.V

Pain...

So much pain...

All I feel is pain...

Wait. Someone's there.

Is it Heatwave? Has he come to finish the job?

Or is it Boulder? Has he finally noticed?

No. I don't think so...

I can hear a buzzing noise... It sounds like Bumblebee.

I must be hallucinating. Why would he be here?

I feel myself being lifted off the ground.

I panic and try to push away the figure with my good arm.

It would probably help if I could see...

I open my optics. Everything's blurry...

I look up at the mech carrying me.

He buzzes soothingly.

"You're not real," I say hoarsely, "I'm dreaming this..."

He says something.

I'm too tired to figure it out...

I just wanna sleep...

Everything fades away in a swirling mist...

Bumblebee's P.O.V

/No, you need to stay awake Blades/ I buzz frantically.

'_What happened to him?' _I wonder.

I'm starting to wish I'd paid more attention when Ratchet gave us those first aid lessons.

I call out to his teammates. No answer. I'm getting worried now.

I come across their ship. That's good, they should have something I can use to help Blades in there.

Opening the door is a challenge, but it doesn't stop me.

I put him down on a table inside and start searching the ship.

I can only find bandages. That'll have to do for now.

I walk over to the table and gently shake him awake.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" he yells hoarsely.

/Its okay. I'm gonna fix you up/ I say as reassuringly as I can.

'_What makes him think I'm gonna hurt him?' _I wonder.

Optimus was right to send me here.

I begin wrapping the bandages around his damaged shoulder. He flinches when I touch him.

/What's wrong?/ I ask, continuing anyway.

"N- Nothing! I'm f-fine." he stutters, fear showing in his optics.

I frown disbelievingly, and tie off the bandage.

/Can you turn around?/ I say, he nods hesitantly but does as I ask.

I bandage his damaged rotor carefully, I don't want to hurt him further.

/What happened to you?/ I question him when I'm done.

"N- Nothing! I'm fine!" he replies hurriedly.

Its clear to me that he's hiding something.

/Come on, walk with me. Some fresh air will do you good./ I say, helping him up.

He sways and tips forward into my chassis. He squeaks and pulls away almost immediately,

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" he says, panicking.

I frown again at this. /Why would I hurt you? Its not your fault./ I say cautiously.

He looks down and doesn't answer.

I sigh and say, /Let's just go outside./

As we head into the woods, I wonder what happened to the bright and bubbly mech I remembered.

**A\N Okay, that's it for today guys. So how did I do? Should I expect flames? I think I did alright. And as you may have guessed they will be interacting with my OC soon. Anyway, thanks for reading, stay tuned, and please leave a review on your way out telling me how to improve!**


	5. Jump

**A\N Chapter five already? Wow, I've never made it past three chapters before. I think I'm starting to fall for Blades... DO NOT LET THAT HAPPEN TO ME! Urgh, never mind, its too late... I already wanna do unspeakable things with him... I'll do my best not to let any xenophilia slip into the story tho! Unless you **_**want**_** me to. Then I will. Thanks to the 20 of you who made it this far, love you guys! Now, on with the fic!**

Blades P.O.V

Bumblebee is leading me through the woods, it isn't long before we come across a clearing.

He stops and looks at me, /What's going on here?/ he asks me.

I could tell him. Then this would all be over.

Or would it? Can I trust him? What if he blames me too?

I keep my gaze firmly fixed on the ground.

/Blades, tell me what happened,/ he says sternly.

"I- I can't tell you!" I say, stepping back.

/Blades-/

There's a rustling in the bushes.

We freeze.

A girl steps out. The same one I saw at the fair.

"What in oblivion?!" she exclaims, clearly surprised at seeing two robots in the middle of the woods.

She walks closer.

Bumblebee moves in front of me and says, /Warning, we are programmed for defence when threatened./

I think he's forgotten she can't understand him.

She ignores him and turns to look directly at me.

Her gaze is terrifying. I've never seen a human with eyes like that.

Who is she!?

Izyi P.O.V

'_Well this is interesting' _I think, peering at the two robots.

One of them I recognise, one I don't.

The yellow one steps in front of the broken one and buzzes something at me.

I ignore him and focus on the broken one.

"What happened to you, hmm?" I say curiously.

There's something special about this guy. I'm inexplicably drawn to him.

"I wonder, are you like Zane?" I ask, walking closer.

The yellow one buzzes warningly.

My ward is up in an instant. It doesn't matter who he is, if they attack me I'll kill them.

"Or are you just machines with no thoughts to call your own?" I say, drawing my sword.

"I'm warning you, robot. If you attack, you'll die." I threaten.

I don't want to hurt them. I'm sick of all the death.

I tell them this.

They don't answer.

The yellow one looks at his friend and buzzes something.

"Fine. Have it your way," I say angrily, "If you wish to die, so be it."

Then I attack.

Blades P.O.V

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm sick of all the death, of killing, I just want a fresh start." she says,

Bumblebee turns to look at me and says, /You need to say something Blades, we need her to leave./

I don't know what to say. I'm too scared to speak.

"Fine. Have it your way," she says angrily, "If you wish to die, so be it." she finishes, lunging at Bumblebee.

He dodges the blow with ease.

She snarls and the sword in her hands vanishes into mist.

How did she do that!?

She brings her hands together and a spike of ice shoots out, shattering against Bumblebee's chassis.

I'm scared now, Cody told me witches weren't real!

She slowly vanishes, like she did at the fair.

/What in the Allspark!?/ Bumblebee shouts, looking around wildly.

She jumps onto him from the treetops, sending him crashing to the ground.

He tries to push her off then suddenly stops moving, as if he's frozen in place.

Is that girl doing this to him? How is this possible!

"Zu'u krosis, mal gein" she whispers, a dagger appearing in her hand.

That's when it hits me. If I don't do something he'll be dead, like Chase.

And just like Chase, it will be all my fault.

"Stop! Please! Don't hurt him!" I yell frantically.

She turns and stares at me, her eyes going wide. The dagger turns to mist and she climbs off of him like he's on fire. Bumblebee stands up, buzzing angrily.

"You- you _are _like Zane. And I almost killed you..." she whispers, the strange indigo force field surrounding her vanishing.

"I thought you were- I mean I-" she stutters.

That's when it hits me.

I've revealed our secret to a complete stranger, one who tried to _kill_ us.

I feel sick.

Chase is dead because of _me._

Bumblebee nearly died because of_ me._

This dangerous witch-lady knows our secret now. Because. Of. Me.

I wish I was dead.

I burst into tears and run away.

I don't know where I'm going and I don't care as long as I get away from there.

I skid to a halt at the edge of a cliff.

Waves crash onto the rocks below.

I could jump and then this would all be over.

But I don't wanna die, do I?

"_Everything is all your fault!"_ Heatwave's voice roars in my head.

"No.. No... I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I scream.

I feel like my emotions are crushing me from the inside out.

"_Jump. Jump. Jump!" _a voice repeats over and over.

"_Everything is your fault!"_

_"Just do it already!"_

_"Murderer!"_

**"NOO!"** I yell, clutching my helm.

But there's no other way out...

I hear footsteps behind me.

I have no other choice.

I jump.

**A\N O.O did I seriously just write that! Yes, yes I did. I feel a bit like I've ruined this fic with my OC but she's vital to the story. What do you guys think? I don't know... Is this fic terrible? Well, tell me how **_**you**_** feel in the reviews and I guess I'll see you next chapter... Maybe.**

**Translations:**

**Zu'u krosis, mal gein: Dovahzul for I am sorry, little one.**


	6. 911

**A\N Zu'u krosis! I meant update but my muse ran away with the spoon and then the dish found out and beat her half to death for sleeping with his wife and then she was in a coma for ages! Thanks to Bluestar19 for helping me wake her up. This chapter also features someone I don't know very well. Meh, no one reads this anyway... Thanks to those who **_**do**_** read it, now, on with the fic!**

Izyi

We exit the forest in time to see him jump over the edge.

"Shit!" I hiss, racing over, the yellow robot buzzing and looking like he's about to jump after him.

Peering over the edge, ward in place, I quickly assess the situation. My conclusion: not good.

"I need to get down there," I say before turning to the panicking robot, "You there, he needs immediate medical attention. Is there someone you can call?" I snap, determined not to let the robot die.

He nods and presses something on the side of his head before buzzing frantically.

I close my eyes and teleport onto the rocks below. Blue liquid coats his body and is leaking from his side and head.

Dirt and rocks clatter to the ground behind me, and I look up to see his friend climbing down.

"What are you doing!?" I yell, _'what is he thinking? Does he wanna die too!?' _I wonder.

Luckily for him, he makes it down safely. The roar of the sea is much louder down here.

He reaches for his friend and I smack his hand away, "He's suffered a head injury, moving him could cause significantly more damage!" I shout, clutching my own hand,_ 'dammit that hurt!' _I think angrily.

A loud noise is heard in the distance and we look up to see a jet approaching.

The back opens and a white and red robot walks out. A large wave surges towards us and I shield the prone figure on the ground with my ward. When the water clears the guy is standing next to us. The yellow one buzzes something to him and he nods before saying something in a language I can't understand.

"Oh come on! Am I the only one here who speaks english!?" I shout, exasperatedly throwing my arms in the air.

"No. Now shut up and move before this mech dies!" the new guy yells back.

I scramble backwards and warn him, "He's suffered a head injury, be careful."

"I can see that! And I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Fine! Just get him to whatever robotic hospital you work at."

"There's no time, he needs treatment now!" he yells, working to get him free of the rock impaling his side.

The yellow one buzzes something to the white one.

"Good idea. Help me get him aboard the ship." he replies.

The two lift him and carry him onto the aforementioned ship,

"Is there anyway I can help?" I ask, but they're already gone. _'I'm not being left behind!' _I think, before releasing my hoverboard, teleporting to the top off the cliff, and following in the jets general direction.

**A\N Yup, pretty much a filler chapter. The next one will be much more interesting tho I can assure you! Well, thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out telling me how to improve!**


	7. Waiting and Awkward Silences

**A\N Hello everyone, things should start getting more interesting here but I can't make any guarantees. Well, thanks to the people who've made it this far, hope ya like this! Now, on with the fic!**

**Guide:**

"Normal dialogue"

/Bumblebee's dialogue/

'_Thoughts'_

\New Zealand sign language\

**Replies to reviews:**

**tyron15: glad you liked it! Now that my muse is alive I'll hopefully be updating more regularly. :)**

Izyi P.O.V

They've already brought the robot inside by the time I arrive. Its started raining and I can hear thunder in the distance. I'm cool with it so long as there's no fork lightning. I hate lightning...

I walk up and knock loudly on the garage door, "Hey! Open up!" I yell.

The yellow one opens it and glares at me. If looks could kill I'd be burning in Oblivion. Ouch.

"Is he okay? Does whatshisface need any help? Can I come?" I ask rapidly, concerned for the broken one. I really wish I knew their names.

He stares at me awhile longer before buzzing and moving out of the doorway.

"Thank you." I say, stepping inside. He closes the door and starts pacing the room.

The only sound is that of his footsteps. The quiet bothers me. "What's your name, hon?" I ask.

He just looks at me like I'm stupid. '_Oh right, he can't talk..' _I remember, staring back.

"Well, we can either sit here worrying or try and do something productive." I say, '_hey! I have an idea!'_ I think suddenly.

\Hi, my name is I-Z-Y-I. Your name?\ he just stares blankly at me before buzzing something.

"So you don't know sign language? If you can't speak english you should probably learn" I say, annoyed that my plan failed. '_Dammit, I thought that would work!'_

He looks worriedly at the door before continuing his earlier pacing. I sit on the floor and watch him walk back and forth, back and forth. Its surprisingly annoying.

"I don't recognise you. Where are the other two from the fair?" I ask, breaking the silence.

He buzzes thoughtfully, looking toward another set of doors.

"Right. Whatshisface is gonna be in surgery for awhile yet, so why don't we go find them?" I say, getting up. He glances at the makeshift OR before nodding and opening the door and walking through. This should be interesting...

Bumblebee P.O.V

Great. Just great. Blades is half dead and now I'm stuck with the human who tried to kill me. And she won't shut up either!

"My name is Izyi, just so ya know..." she says awkwardly. I ignore her and keep banging on doors before opening them. All empty. Where is everyone!?

I open the door to the storage room and am greeted by the stench of high grade.

Heatwave is passed out in the middle of the floor, empty cubes around him.

What in the Allspark!? We don't have nearly enough resources for this! I cannot believe Chase would allow this. Where is he anyway? I call out their names. No answer. I wonder if they're all drunk too.

I move onto the next room. Its filled with smoke and Boulder is passed out with Graham in his arms.

The ashes of whatever they burned are in a tray on the floor. I'll ask Ratchet to look at it later.

I can't decide if I should be scared, angry, or both. I choose both. Marching in, I shake Boulder roughly, shouting obscenities at him in an attempt to wake him. No result. Damn slagger.

"My turn" the girl says from behind me. I jump in surprise,having forgotten she was there.

She moves closer and a blast of ice erupts from her hands, spraying Boulder's chassis.

He wakes up sputtering, Graham falling to the floor and awakening himself.

"Wha...?" they say, blinking in confusion.

/What. The. Frag!? Where is Chase?/ I ask furiously, waving my arms wildly.

They look at the ground and a tear escapes Boulder's golden optics,

"I- I can't tell you... Ask Heatwave..." he mumbles dejectedly, not looking up. Graham stays silent.

/Your leader is passed out and drunk on high grade! And I don't even know what you were doing!/ I shout angrily.

"Who's that?" Graham asks, pointing at the girl behind me.

"If my suspicions are correct, your worst nightmare." she hisses, narrowing her red-gold eyes.

I have no idea what she is thinking but I'm inclined to agree right now. I am _not_ impressed.

/Your teammate is barely online and you sit here doing Primus knows what. He was injured even before he jumped off a cliff! Why would he do such a thing? How come you never repaired him!?/ I yell.

"Blades is hurt? What happened?" Boulder exclaims, seemingly shocked by the news.

Graham's eyes widen, "I'm getting Kade." he says, pushing past the girl and running off.

"When did this happen? Is he gonna be okay?" Boulder asks worriedly, slowly standing.

/He was already bashed up when I got here, how in the Allspark could younothave noticed?/ I say, astonished by his words.

"Whatshisface is in the OR with doctor guy. He's suffered head trauma and various other injuries from before and after his attempted suicide." the girl says, an emotion I don't recognise swimming in her glowing eyes.

"Suicide...?" Boulder whispers in horror.

/Yes. Rachet's trying to save him now. Come with me./ I say, walking off.

"What should we do about drunky?" the girl asks, glaring at the figure splayed on the floor.

/Nothing./ I say, not sparing him a glance, /We'll deal with him later./

"Which means... What exactly?" she says exasperatedly.

"Bumblebee says to leave him there." Boulder translates for her.

"So that's his name. About time. What's yours, addict?"

"Boulder. And I'm not an addict." he replies, upset at being called as such.

"The ashes speak for themselves, hon. You and your little friend are addicts. Help is, however, available if you're willing to accept it" she states, her voice softening towards the end.

/What was that stuff anyway?/ I ask, horrified by the words being spoken.

"I don't know... But it makes it better..." he says, pain cracking through his voice.

"I'm not gonna judge you. I want to, but I have no right. I can't say the same for your friend though." she says, "My name is Izyi by the way."

We come out into the room we were originally waiting in and I assume my earlier pacing, as we continue to wait for news.

Izyi P.O.V

The guy I now know to be Bumblebee continues pacing the room. Might as well try and gets some answers now that someone who speaks english is here.

"Who's the guy in there?" I ask him.

"Blades." he replies stiffly.

"Blades. Zahkrii." I say, testing the words.

"What?"

"Hmm. Its Dovahzul. I prefer to call people by their dragon names." I reply.

"Oh. What would mine be?" he asks curiously.

"Gis' a sec.. Your name is Boulder right? That would translate to Golz." I answer.

"Where'd you learn that? I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't of. And its a long story."

We look up abruptly as the door to the OR opens, revealing a blue stained robot.

Bumblebee buzzes something at him, a hopeful look on his face.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Boulder asks hesitantly.

"Just barely. But I think he's gonna pull through." is the relieving reply.

"Thank the Allspark!" Boulder sighs, relaxing.

Bumblebee asks him something in that strange buzzing.

"No. He only just survived and I don't need you mucking things up." he replies curtly. "Does anyone here know what compelled him to jump off a cliff anyway?" he asks, looking directly at me. There goes my plan of hiding in the corner. Damn.

" Umm... I only just met him so don't look at me. I did kinda sorta attack his friend here, but I thought they were gonna attack me first! And in my experience it takes more than that to drive someone to suicide." I reply hastily, holding up my hands in a gesture of peace, instantly raising my ward.

"Well where are his other teammates? They better have a good explanation for this." he says finally.

"What do you mean? I had no idea what was going on..." Boulder says, confused.

"I find that hard to believe. More than half his injuries weren't caused by the fall."

"We know that. What did this to him?" I asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Not what. Who. Someone did this to him, and that sorry slagger is gonna wish they were never sparked."

**A\N Hows that folks? Sorry if anyone's OOC I dont know Ratchet or Bumblebee very well so I'm not sure... Well, thanks for reading, have a good evening and please leave a review on your way out telling me how to improve! :3 Oh, and for those who are interested in what my OC's eyes look like, look up Skyrim: Dawnguard vampire eyes. Ya know, theres actually a Skyrim reference in the episode 'Virtual Reality'. Much awesomeness.**

**Well, thanks for reading, goodnight and please review! :3**

**Translations:**

**Zahkrii: directly translates to 'sword'. Blades' name in Dovahzul.**

**Golz: directly translates to 'stone'. Boulder's name in Dovahzul.**

**OR: stands for 'operation room'.**


End file.
